warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Hogger
For the Co-Emperor of the Silvermoon Empire see Emperor Lieutenant Fangore Emperor Hogger Jarethan Kervorkian Metalpantus Malakavian Cruellock Ole Ole Razzamataz Biscut Barrel Amber Flores Picard Kintobor A. Knaak McHoggerton I (usually just referred to as "Emperor Hogger" becuse the full name is just to silly for words; also called "His Hoggerness" by those who know him), is the Emperor of the Riverpaw Empire. The Emperor currently rules his empire from his new capital the Isle of Quel'Danas for two reasons, the first being that it is nowhere near anyone he knows, the second being all the hula girls on the beach. Mmm, Hula Girls. Early Levels Hogger spawned in Elwynn Forest along the river's edge, rising to being the Cheiftan of the Riverpaw tribe through his skill and mastery of the deadly headbutt. For a little while, he managed an exclusive "mens Club" in Tyr's Hand called the Sanctuary of Blood; however, he was forced to abandon it becuse the Mobs kept respawning while everyone was standing around and RPing. Instead, armed with a fierce resume, he moved to Silvermoon where he became one of the Advisors to the triumvirate of the Magister, the Ranger-General and the Regent for no real reason. I mean, it's like they gave the job to the first person with a silly name to walk in off the street. When Prince Kael'Thas joined with Illidan in outland, the triumvirate ordered the reconstruction of Silvermoon. The reconstruction was done very quickly becuse Hogger is just awesome like that. With the addition of M'uru to their arsenal of magical beings, Silvermoon again glittered like the gem that it once was before, but greener and less pleasant, becuse sucking the life energy out of a Space Angel is a bad thing. When rumors returned from Outland from Adventurers that Kael'Thas's own forces had splintered between the Illdari and the Scryers, the Triumvirate was torn on what to do. Hogger suggested that Silvermoon recall all of the outland expedition forces, including the Scryers and many of other factions such as the Sunfury, the Dawnblade, the Firewing and the Sunblade to return to Silvermoon and that they should all have a totally wild house party. Everyone immediately agreed with him becuse they knew he was allways right, becuse he's the person this Wiki page is about. Internal squabbling made the Triumvirate difficult to work with. Lor'themar Theron wanted to cry and be all emo like he was in the Ghostlands Manga, while Grand Magister Rommath felt they should support their Prince. Halduron Brightwing, the Ranger-General was mistaken for a hunter trainer NPC and so they forgot all about him. The young Emperor-to-be, jumped in front of the camera and hogged all the attention, showing off his awesome dance moves to the public. However, when the Felbloods attacked Silvermoon and stole M'uru from the city, they needed a cohesive decisive leader to take control. Clearly it made no sense for Lore chracters to be allowed to do the jobs Blizzard created them for, oh no. They needed a Self Insertion Character Gnoll. When the Shattered Sun Offensive was formed under the leadership of A'dal, scores of Blood Elves departed for the Isle of Quel'Danas to reclaim the Sunwell, with a vast army of united soldiers from those other non-Blood Elf guys who aren't really that important. The Emperor-to-be was negociating with the Sha'tar to help with the Sunwell Offensive to stop Kael'Thas from bringing Kil'jaeden into the world and thanks his awesomeness and mighty Headbutt, they succeeded. When the Sunwell was restored, the Blood Elven people rejoinced and stopped to wonder what "rejoinced" meant and if it was even a real word. However, since Hogger was an individual of great influence and importance, he decared it to be such and from that day forth, the people rejoinced. He wanted to completely sever ties from the old Sunstrider line of lineage that ruled Silvermoon but the Triumvirate disagreed despite no heir apparent. However, since they were Lore chracters, they were not important. Popular support for the Higger-to-be was growing and the people wanted him to lead them becuse they were totally behind some random guy that nobody had ever heard of before. The young leader inspired his people by plans for a future where the Blood Elven people would again be masters of their own domain. From Zul'Aman to the Sunwell, their people would again prosper, but first they needed "breathing room". The Triumvirate knew that there was little that could be done to stem his self-insertion and relinquished political control to him. He took the title of Emperor, instead of King, stating that even the Blood Elven territories of Outland were a part of the lands that Silvermoon inherited. This claim stretched into Firewing Point, to lands in the Netherstorm and Shadowmoon Valley, never mind that they were full of hostile forces that would stick a Blood-Tempered Ranseur in you as soon as they would say hello. Hogger decreed it to be such. Becoming a GM The Scryers were disbanded and re-merged with the Silvermoon Army, becuse self-determination an wanting to follow your own path away from power and corruption is way over-rated. In their place, the Emperor had a diplomatic mission established in Shattrath, and stated to that bunch of Orc guys over in Durotar that they would still be in a military agreement but the Emperor was still the leader of the Blood Elves and thus better then they would ever be. In effect, it replicated the situation on most RP servers. Furthermore, the Emperor made it clear to Sylvanas Windrunner of the Forsaken that they would still be welcome to be guests in the Blood Elven lands but now the Elven Armies would reclaim their ancestral territories. Sylvannas said that they were welcome to it, given that their numbers had been decimated to such low levels that thy could barely hold onto what little they had A massive offensive was launched against the Trolls of Zul'Aman, one never before seen. Hogger used is powers as GM of the private server to spawn lots of level 81 Elite Blood Elves, resulting in a huge army that swarmed into Zul'Aman and despite the Troll's attempt to harness energies of their gods, they were overtaken. A near genocidal rampage followed as almost every troll within Zul'Aman was brutally killed, but thats okay because they're not Blood Elves and thus suck. In protest of this genocide, Vol'jin, leader of the Darkspear trolls tried to have Warchief Thrall sever relations with Silvermoon, but Hogger told him to go get stuffed. Hogger's first visit to Quel'Danas was met with a fleet of Elven ships (many of them re-cycled from existing in-gamer models) filled with troops of the Falcon Watch, the Scryers and some guys he met while down at the pub. It was on this first visit, that the Emperor declared that the Isle would become the new seat of government for Silvermoon, and its proximity to the Sunwell would be irrelivant, becuse he would populate it entirely with bikini girls. Running a Private Server In effect, after the culling of Zul'Aman, most of the Ghostlands and Eversong were back in Silvermoon's control, save for the bits that Hogger didn't like. To expand their influence, the Emperor declared that Silvermoon was now an Empire, a nation in which there were many cultures and peoples all being repressed by a central authroity bent on imposing their will through military force, which is what Empires do anyway. The Silvermoon Empire would be the home to many races, but none would be as important as the Blood Elves becuse they're cool and pretty and the writer of this article likes them a lot. The Empire would welcome Kobolds, Harpies, Furbolgs and even some Worgen into their ranks. The Draenei were more suspicious but some did join into the Empire, despite the fact that it made no sense to. Some of the most openly mocked of of the ranks in the Empire were the Tauren and the Forsaken. Trolls were viewed with some suspicion due to their relation with the trolls of Zul'Aman, despite ten thousand years of cultural and geographic seperation. The Orcs were also occasional guests to the Empire, but only when they promised to wipe their feet before entering. Dirty, dirty Orcs. The military buildup was considerable enough to warrent the Horde and the Alliance both requesting embassies in the capital which the Emperor granted so he could show off his mad dancing skillz, yo. Scores of various peoples flocked under the Silvermoon Banner to bring forth a protective pact that would protect Azeroth and even Outland against external threats. In effect, the Silvermoon Empire was replacing both the Alliance and the Horde as the force to be reckoned with; so much so that every night Thrall and King Wrynn poop their pants in fear of Hogger unleashing his Mighty Headbutt on them. Recently the Emperor has been largely absent from the runnings of his Empire and left control of his forces to the Riverpaw Advisors and the High Council of Mobs Expert of a Bunch of Stuff The Emperor is one of the most well versed in his use of magic which is one aspect that makes him a zillion times better then Kael'Thas. The Emperor is versed in all schools and can use any power that the Private Server's GM feels like giving him. He is almost constantly protected by a variation on the Paladin's divine shield that never seems to exhaust, known as a Deus Ex Machina spell. In addition to this he is also protected by a cadres of Disposable Flunkies. To supplement this, he is also able to manipulate the elements such as tornadoes and earthquakes should the need arise. In other words, the Emperor is more than capable of defending himself should the need arise. He is equally as skilled in hand to hand combat. He once beat a Chicken of Pure Evil. He only duels in emotes becuse levels don't matter in RP. He is over nine thousand times more powerful then you are, and don't you forget it. It is suspected that his exposure to the direct energies of the Server's GM has granted him far more powerful levels of magic than anyone has seen before. The Emperor even has the ability to seal his naughty bits from exposure to others, and that alone may be enough to conserve suspension of disbelif for himself to utilize should the need arise for it. Strike him down and he will only become more powerful then you can imagine. He spans the universe, his numbers as countless as the stars. But this does not make him an overpowered Gary Stu at all. He's a realistic and well thought out character. Just take my word for it. Category:Articles by Lord Hogger Category:Gnoll Category:Riverpaw Empire